callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lullaby of a Dead Man
Lullaby for a Dead Man is the song that plays at the end of each match of Nazi Zombies in Nacht der Untoten, however, only the intro guitar music is heard. It was produced entirely by Treyarch's music department. It was written and performed primarily by Kevin Sherwood and sung by Elena Siegman. There is an Easter egg on Verruckt which allows the player to hear the full song. To activate this egg, go to the toilets on the German side (It's the room with the STG-44 and Trenchgun) and flush the leftmost toilet 3 times, using Square on the PS3, X on the Xbox and F on the PC. Once the toilet has been flushed enough times, the 'cha-ching!' sound effect is heard. Shortly after this, the song will start to play. (Note): This Easter egg is not available on the iPod/iPhone version. Lyrics Life is still spinning Your end my beginning, and Everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside Reason for living My mind is forgiving, and Destiny is proving to be absent from my life I know it I feel it I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming And I know you will never give up and die Conscious fulfilling The darkness revealing (Oh) Thoughts and insecurities are shining like the sun (sun) Eyes are deceiving Your mind will stop breathing, and All that you are made of will now wryly become mine You know where you feel it I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love it when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up and die Father, why have you forsaken me My life is gone Father, know how long it's taken me I live again! I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling I know when you're sleeping I know the things you're dreaming I love when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up No, you will never give up... You will never give up... and.... Die. thumb|244px|right|Full VersionTrivia *The song title is possibly inspired by Beethoven's Sonata For a Good Man. *This is the second shortest song in Nazi Zombies (after 115). *It would be classified as Grunge, whereas the other three songs (The One, Beauty of Annihilation and 115) would most likely be classified as Hard Rock or Heavy Metal. *The line "I know when you're sleeping" is said by a mysterious demonic voice before the Shi No Numa music easter egg starts. *Oddly, the song is labeled as sound effects, proven by the fact that it can be heard if all other voice types except SFX are disabled, making it much more difficult to hear than the other maps, which treat the egg as the music it is. *The line "I know when you're sleeping" may be referenced to in the Shi No Numa music easter egg. The voice on the phone sounds like it is saying something along the lines of this very lyric. *The verse "Father, Why have you forsaken me?" Could refer to Samantha, and her father, Ludwig Maxis, in that Samantha is asking her father why he created the zombies (presumed theory). It is also a Biblical reference, being Jesus' last words. *As it has been said above "Father, why have you forsaken me "My life is gone, Father, know how long it's taken me, I live again!" could also be when Samantha turned into a zombie and screams "GAME OVER" as she is living again. *This verse could also be directed at Edward Richtofen, as he created the Zombies, so they would think of him as their father. Although Richtofen did not yet exist, Treyarch may have planned his, Samantha's and so forth's introduction before work truly began of Shi No Numa *There is some speculation that this song is from Samantha's point of view somehow as a spirit viewing the zombies attempting to kill the player, whilst he attempts to survive the zombie onslaught, much as The One seems to be from a Zombie's perspective and Beauty of Annihilation from that of a (perhaps severly shell-shocked) survivor *There is an alternate version called "Worlds Collide" by Two Down. This version was featured in a video in GKNOVA0's Youtube channel. *There is a full instrumental version that does not play in-game. RD73MqyHiRM Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Easter eggs Category:Music